


Good morning, Princess

by Dreamers_den



Series: Adventures of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blackmail, Breakfast, Everyday Life, Gossip, Humor, Woman, mentions of other Espada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: - “The breakfast will be ready at 7:15. I recommend you to wake her up at least 10 minutes before that.”- It was ridiculous. Maybe Grimmjow was two ranks below Ulquiorra, but that didn´t give the green-eyed little shit the right to boss him around. “And why would I do that?”- “Because you don´t want me to tell Gin-sama about your porn magazines,” Ulquiorra retorted without missing a beat.
Series: Adventures of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677805
Kudos: 5





	Good morning, Princess

Grimmjow was just in the middle of blow drying his hair, when he heard faint knocking on the door. He switched the blow dryer off and tilted his head to side – there, again. Someone was definitely knocking on his door. 

Pushing his blue hair out of his face, Espada went to door. It was rather late in the evening for another of Aizen´s meetings and Grimmjow wasn´t exactly the most popular Espada so he wasn´t expecting any visitors.

“What?” he asked, after opening the door and seeing Ulquiorra standing there with a hand raised to knock again.

“I have a task for you,” smaller Espada stated matter-of-factly. 

“Task?!” Grimmjow snorted out, frowning. “Do I look like your personal maid? Get some Fracción like everyone else, if you need someone to do your chores for you.” 

Ulquiorra didn´t give any sign of acknowledging Grimmjow´s outburst and simply continued. “Aizen-sama asked me to take care about something in the human world tomorrow. This collides with my duty to make sure that the woman eats her breakfasts. I want you to wake her up tomorrow and ensure that she eats her meal.”

Grimmjow waved a hand in front of Ulquiorra´s impassive face. “Are you even listening? I don´t care!”

“The breakfast will be ready at 7:15. I recommend you to wake her up at least 10 minutes before that.”

It was ridiculous. Maybe Grimmjow was two ranks below Ulquiorra, but that didn´t give the green-eyed little shit the right to boss him around. “And why would I do that?”

“Because you don´t want me to tell Gin-sama about your porn magazines,” Ulquiorra retorted without missing a beat.

Gasping, Grimmjow quickly leant out of the door to check that there wasn´t anyone in the corridor. “Shut up!” he hissed. “And since when you know it was porn? I could have been just some… eh, _anatomy handbook_.”

Ulquiorra gave a miniscule shrug. “I heard Noitra and Szayel to talk about it.”

“That asshole Noitra,” Grimmjow growled under his breath. He sighed and rubbed his face with a palm. There was really no way around it. It was bad enough that Noitra told Szayel, Grimmjow really didn´t need the rumour to reach the white-haired Shinigami as well. Knowing Gin, he would spread the gossip through whole Hueco Mundo and Grimmjow would never hear the end of it.

“So, will you wake the woman tomorrow?” Ulquiorra asked, sounding a bit too sure about the answer for Grimmjow´s liking.

“Yeah.”

“At 7:00.”

“Sure.”

“And make sure she eats at least seventy-five percent of her breakfast.”

“Huh?”

“Was that yes?”

Glaring, Grimmjow nodded. “Yes. Now get lost. I´m busy.”

Ulquiorra eyed him from head to toe, as if trying to identify the reason of Grimmjow´s busyness. Finding none, he silently turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Grimmjow awkwardly standing in the open door.

“Damn!”

 **Next morning, 7:32**

There was no way around it, but there was also no way Grimmjow would get up extra early just to feed the human prisoner. By the time he rolled out of the bed, it was apparent that he would be late so he didn´t even try to hurry. Maybe if he came late, the chick would be already awake and he would have one less task to do.

That wasn´t the case.

When Grimmjow entered Orihime´s cell, the human was still dozing off on sofa. She was softly snoring and a strand of long, ginger hair got stuck in her mouth.

“Wake up,” Grimmjow said.

Orihime slightly flinched and rubbed her face, pushing the strand of hair from her mouth to her chin, where it got stuck with saliva. She lazily wriggled and then stilled again. If she heard Grimmjow, she didn´t show it.

Sighing, Grimmjow moved closer and grabbed her shoulder. “Yo! Wake up,” he repeated, shaking her a bit.

“What?” she woke with a startle, blinking rather owlishly. When she noticed Grimmjow leaning over her with one hand on her shoulder, her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away. “What are you doing here?”

Grimmjow shrugged and stuffed his hands back into pockets. “Waking you up. Come on, get up.”

Still watching him warily, Orihime folded her hands on her chest. “What do you want from me? And where is Ulquiorra-kun?” She looked around, as if expecting the other Espada to be standing in some corner.

“He´s busy,” Grimmjow retorted. “And I don´t want anything. Wait, scratch that. I want you to get up and eat your breakfast.”

The human suspiciously stared at him. “Why?”

“Don´t you humans need to eat regularly?” Grimmjow replied with his own question. “Come on.” He waved a hand towards the door and two Arrancars pushed in a trolley with food. “Sooner you eat, sooner I can go back to doing my own stuff.”

Orihime glanced at the trolley, but then her gaze returned to Grimmjow. She slightly turned her head to side and blinked. “I thought that Ulquiorra-kun was supposed to bring me food.”

“He´s supposed to make sure you _eat_ the food,” Grimmjow corrected her. “And I just said that he´s busy. Are you always like this? No wonder Aizen had to send someone to feed you.”

Pouting, Orihime sat up straight and crossed hands on her chest. “You don´t have to be mean. And I don´t need anyone to feed me. I´m perfectly capable to take care of myself.”

Grimmjow remembered how she effortlessly regrew his hand and had to silently agree. The human chick was definitely capable to take care of herself. But this was Hueco Mundo. Things worked a bit differently here. 

“Just eat. Aizen wants to keep you alive, for whatever reason.”

That seemed to catch Orihime´s attention. “Do you know anything about that?” she asked, uncrossing her hands, and leaning forward a bit.

Grimmjow shook his head. “Nah. Don´t care. But it´s handy to have you here. No pun intended,” he added, smirking a bit. “Those sick healing skills of yours are pretty useful.”

Orihime gave him a small smile and finally got up from the sofa. She walked to the food trolley, carefully removing the covers from individual plates. Grimmjow wasn´t expert on human food, but Orihime´s breakfast looked rather nice. He really didn´t get why she was so hesitant about eating it. Didn´t it taste good?

“I could get you something else, if you want,” he offered slowly. 

“Thank you, but this is alright,” Orihime retorted, smiling for real this time. She quickly brushed her hair off her face and took a plate with her back to sofa. “You don´t have to watch me eat,” she said when she sat down. “I promise to eat it all.”

Raising his eyebrows, Grimmjow looked from her to trolley and back. It was tempting to leave, but if she was lying, Ulquiorra would bitch about it later. “Why should I trust you?”

Orihime blinked in surprise. “You trusted me with your hand,” she reminded him.

“True, but I didn´t really have a choice back then,” Grimmjow retorted. “Ah, whatever. Just make sure to eat at least… seventy percent or something.”

“Seventy-five, actually,” Orihime corrected him, before biting into a croissant. “I ´now,” she added, with her mouth full.

Sighing, Grimmjow just shook his head. “Sure, sure. Just… eat that.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. 

That didn´t go too bad, he thought. It was hard to tell if the human was that cooperative because she was scared of him, or because she was simply hungry, but Grimmjow decided to count it as a little victory anyway.

Hopefully, Ulquiorra would keep his word and never mention the porn magazines again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt by @VainBanana: _princess_. Knowing what Orihime´s name means, I naturally had to include her.:)


End file.
